Inheritance
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: After Ziva's father is killed she knows what she had to do to prevent a war between her two countries. She returns to Israel and takes over for her father. There is a new director of Mossad and some things to stay in the family.


For Ziva time was moving quickly, as soon as she saw the look on Tony's face she knew for sure that her father did not survive. As soon as she saw the body she started to crumble.

"Abba." Ziva cried out for her father in Hebrew as she made her way over to his body. She held him and cradled him towards her while she started sobbing. She vaguely remembered seeing Tony move towards Gibbs and McGee but it didn't register for her as she clutched her father tighter to her.

She felt so guilty, the last memory her father has of her is of her walking away from him. She was supposed to be in there with the Vances' and her Abba but she stormed out. As she was thinking this she held her father even tighter to her and by now the tears were silently flowing down her face.

After some time had passed, Ziva wasn't sure how much exactly, she felt the presence of other people in the room and she vaguely remembered a couple of the cops telling her she needed to step away from her father now so that they could do their job. She silently agreed and after one last moment with her father she got up.

Ziva brushed the tears off of her face with the sleeve of her jacket and she took a moment to compose herself so that she could become the Mossad trained agent that her father had taught her to be.

She surveyed the scene quickly on her way out the front door; there was no sign of any of her team. Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo were no doubt at the hospital waiting for word from director Vance about his wife. She noticed that it was local cops that were starting the forensics. NCIS was bound to be coming soon because this occurred at the director's house. She knew the situation was bad, this could start a war between Iran, Israel and America in any combination of the three. She knew what she had to do.

She took out her cell phone and dialed a number she was forced to memorize yet hadn't ever called. One she never thought she would call again.

"Michael. It's Ziva." She said as soon as she heard him pick up.

"What is wrong?" Michael questioned as soon as he heard her voice quiver. "What happened?"

"My father is dead." She stated. "He came to America to talk to me, no one knows he is here. I need your help."

"Anything Ziva."

"I called you because I need you to help me get my father back to Israel. If it is seen that he is here than it can start an international incident. He was gunned down in the director of NCIS's house. They are taking his body to the city morgue and they probably won't be starting the autopsy until the morning." Ziva explained to Michael.

"I can be there in a couple of hours. I can get a team to meet me there and we will have your father back home by the end of day tomorrow."

"Thank you Michael."

"I will do anything for you Ziva." Michael said. "This job is perfect for a dead man. No one will even know I was here."

"I will meet you in a couple of hours at the private air strip where you guys are going to land. I want to come back with you to Israel; I need to make arrangements for father." Ziva hung up leaving no room for Michael to argue. She would fill him in about her plan in person.

Michael Rivkin was supposedly killed by Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo a couple of years ago and no one knew that he was still alive except for Ziva's father and Ziva herself. Eli David was using Michael as one of his most reliable and greatest assets seeing as how he was considered to be dead by the rest of the world. He was taken back to Israel to recover from his bullet wounds, Ziva had helped him recover while she was there and once she left back to America she had bought a burner phone for Michael so that she could contact him in case an emergency were to arise.

Ziva had walked over to her car as she was talking to Michael and by the time she was done she was in her car and was a couple of blocks away from the Vance's house and she was making her way to her apartment.

She was covered in her father's blood so as soon as she unlocked the door to the apartment she went into the shower to wash it off. While in there she broke down once more about the loss of her father but she made a promise to herself hen and there that this would be the last time she broke down for her Abba. She would be strong now like her father taught her to be, she will make him proud.

When she finished her shower she sat down at the edge of her bed with her NCIS badge and her gun in her hands. She was staring down at them and contemplated the meaning that they held. Her badge seemed heavier in her hand like it was weighing her down, she knew that it was the same weight but after her father visiting her she felt like she had left him behind and betrayed her family by coming to America. She knew that is Tali and Ari were still alive that their papa dying would devastate them. She placed her badge down on the coffee table in the living room and went back to getting ready.

Ziva went around her apartment collecting the pictures that she wanted to keep and she stuffed them along with some of her clothes into a bag to take with her to Israel. She didn't take too much to make it seem like she was leaving but she knew if any of the members of her team were to make an appearance at her apartment they would realize that she was gone. She hoped that they were busy with the director and trying to keep their countries from starting a war that none of them would have a chance to check on her before she made her way to Israel. She wasn't exactly flying out of her legally. With that thought Ziva went to her wall safe and she took out her two passports and she placed the American one beside her NCIS badge and she stuffed the Israeli one in her bag to carry with her.

Ziva stood in the doorway and with one last look back at her apartment she took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. She was on her way to meet Michael.


End file.
